Broken Spirit Episode 1: A Black Hallway Of My Heart
by SkyDawn1
Summary: Hi! Rito Yuuki here! In this episode I go through alot of pain and sorrow only to find that the girls of the house are acting out of character! I also have a bad run in with Ms.Kotegawa and it doesn't seem pretty! And what's Lala doing? Find out in this episode of Broken Spirit!


"I'm a baka, a pervert, a beast and a clumsy good for nothing peice of trash." I said staring up at the ceiling as tears began to form in my eyes.

Everyday I manage to be seen as a lewd pervert that has his head in the gutter, and every day I grow closer and closer to ending it all right then and there! But something

usually stops me from going through with it and I always manage to snap back into my old self once again. It's gotten so bad that I now spend all my time in my room as

to not make myself a target by the girls living in the house with me, but that hasn't stopped the constant barrage of insults, threats and beating's I get each and every day.

"I'm a monster." I said trying to force myself not to cry, on some days it's bareable and I get on nicely with an accident here and there not effecting me as much, but on

days as overcast as this I go inside my head and replay every degrading, insulting, disgusting action I have ever done to the girls in not only this house but also at school.

"Why do I even bother continuing to live when I've hurt so many girls without even thinking about it? Do I really mean it when I say i'm sorry? Or when I try to apologize

only for the girl to then slap me and call me that oh so tired name i've heard so many times now? I said as the tears on my face ran down to my mouth as I brought a

hand up to wipe my eyes.

"Why do they worry about me? Why do they try to get me to come out of my room when I know in my heart that the same thing will happen again and I will only end

up either falling on one of the girls, seeing one of the girls naked in the bathroom, or grope one of the girls accidently in the hallway!" I said turning over and closing my

eyes.

"They should just forget about me! They should just leave me alone and continue on with their lives as if I wasn't there at all! Maybe then they won't have to worry about

spouting venom at me everytime I happen to lose my balance or decide to enter a room of my own house." I added breathing a heavy sigh.

But that's my life isn't it? My life of constant trials and hardships that I have to endure, that I have to go through on a day to day basis while faking smiles and forcing myself

to laugh as to make everything seem okay when in reality my soul is cracking under the pressure of every girl I offend or accost! Wether it be at school, home, or somewhere

I would think safe as a beach is fair game for my clumsy behavior and stupid tripping episodes that I almost feel like the universe is punishing me for a crime in which I had

no part in! Over the past year i've been kicked, punched, slapped, called names and basically berated as I go through the robotic motions of the day hoping to at least go to

my room at the end of it and reflect on how much of a loser I really am. My father and mother are rarely ever here, and my sister has to put up the brunt of all the work

around this house which makes me feel like i'm being too selfish, but in reality I know that if I were to help I would only be a liability to not only her but the others.

"What am I going to do? I can't go downstairs! I can't face them with a smile I know I can't muster up! I'm a monster pure and simple...I hurt those around me and I feel

nothing for it...can't I do anything right?" I said holding my hand up and looking at it. "I don't even know who I am anymore." I added as tears would continue falling

down my face as my eyes would become more blurry.

In my heart I didn't know who I was, but outside of that I knew my name was Rito Yuuki, I am currently sixteen years old and I attend school at Sainan High. I have light

brown hair and golden brown eyes that are beautiful to some people, but hide a veil of sadness and depression behind them. I live at home with girls I don't even remember

anymore which is probably a good thing for me and for them as just thinking of them hurts me, I was very active in school when I was growing up...but when a girl showed

up in my house one day everything changed for the worst. She deserves better then me, she deserves someone who would treat her like a goddess and give her all the thing's

she wants, but at the end of the day she chooses me...and I don't know why she would choose a monster.

"Rito?" A girls voice called from behind the door as I turned over.

"..."

"Rito? Are you awake?" The voice persisted.

"Y-Yeah." I said straining the words from my throat.

"Rito are you okay?" She asked as I sighed.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine." I said

I want...

"Okay then." The voice said "Dinner is almost ready." She added as I turned over.

I want to die

"Rito?" She called out.

"Okay." I said as I heard her walking away.

"No way am I going down stairs to eat anything with all of them...it would be just another reminder of the failure I have become as a human.

~Living Room~~~~~

"I wonder why Rito's been ignoring us lately." Momo said sighing and sitting on the couch as she played with her hair as Mikan walked down the stairs.

"I don't know, maybe he's thinking up there." Lala said looking down sad as Mikan would greet the group.

Well hopefully Rito will come down for food tonight." Mikan said in a worrying tone as Nana would get up.

"He's been with us through everything! He's saved us at one point or another and has proven himself to be a good friend! I just don't want him up there alone." Nana said folding

her arms and sighing.

"It's always the same, he gets up and walks down the stairs and leaves the house without as much as a word, he then comes home and locks himself in his room and comes

out every once in awhile to use the bathroom only to bump into me or Mikan." Lala says looking over at the rest of the group.

"At which point he gets slapped and just brushes it off." Nana said straightening her skirt.

"Exactly! I know it's an accident, but what I don't know is why he has these many accidents?" Lala said confused.

"Maybe because he wants them to happen? Or maybe he just has trouble balancing?" Nana said as Yami would exit the bathroom in a towel.

"It feels empty without Rito around, it's kind of like a peice is missing to our group. "Momo said slumping down as Yami would walk over.

"Rito still hasn't left his room yet?" Yami would ask as the girls would give her a sad shake of their heads.

"Maybe he'll at least come to dinner if Celine is there!" Nana said pointing to the infant crawling around and playing with her toys.

"Yeah! Rito cares alot about her, maybe if we told him that Celine was crying for her mommy he might just come out." Nana said.

"I don't like lying to Rito but...if it would get him out of his room it's worth a shot!" Lala said as she got up.

"Where are you going Lala?" Momo asked.

"To go get Rito." Lala said as the group would nod.

~Rito's Room~~~~~

"A useless peice of trash I am...ignoring the girls in such a way as to make them even more worried for me, but what's the point if I go out there? I will always fall on either

Lala or Nana and get hit either way! I would think by now that the slaps to the face would hurt less but no...they don't just hurt my face, but my soul as well." I said looking

up at the ceiling as I thought back to a more simple time, a time where I was studying at school and had friends and loved ones...that was until Lala showed up in my bathroom

and began this whole ordeal that has me in this situation...out of all the girls though she is the one who gets me, that it's not my fault when I fall over her or the girls and it's

just an accident! But time and again I end up in situations with either Lala, Nana or even ...which name sends chills down my spine everytime I mention it, She

out of all the girls here regards me as a shameless pervert, a dog or a low life pervert with no sense of control, back then when she first attended Sainan High I could stand

her...we even traveled once together by train that got crowded very quickly only for me and her to be pressed against each other in a very digusting way...and my hand? My

hand was right on her butt, and when we got off the train I noticed her sweating...was she angry and scared of me? Did I do something else on that train? The cat paw toy was

on when we left the train...but I swore I had it turned off at the time before the crowd rushed in like they did! Maybe I did still have it on and am just overthinking this.

"Rito?" Lala said knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I said dreary.

"Rito Celine is crying loudly, I think something happened to her!" She said as I shot up and jumped out of the bed as I ran and unlocked the door and flung it open as I ran past

Lala and down the stairs.

"CELINE!" I screamed coming up to her and picking her up as the group would look at me.

"Hello Rito!" Nana said waving.

"Hi Rito!" Momo said smiling.

"What's wrong Celine? Are you okay?" I said as she waved a toy in her hand and looked at me.

"Ma ma." She replied as I held her in my arms.

"Sorry for lying to you Rito." Lala said coming down the stairs.

"Oh...it's okay." I said sitting down as I put Celine down.

"Rito we were worried about you." Yami said coming back down in a black leather outfit with big buttons on the front and black short crop leather pants with black chrome

boots.

"It's okay everyone! I was just studying for a test and had to keep my mind sharp is all! sorry to make you guys worry!" I said faking a smile.

Or studying for the many ways I can kill myself with a pen

"It's okay Rito! We were just really worried that something happened to you." Momo said climbing on top of me and kissing my nose.

Or slice my wrists open with a letter opener

"So who wants to eat?" Mikan said smiling as the other girls got up and followed Mikan into the kitchen leaving only me and Momo on the couch.

"Rito?" Momo said.

"What is it Momo?" I asked as she giggled.

"We should discuss the harem plan tonight!" She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Momo! Noone would agree to that plan! Plus i'm kinda doubting the whole king of the universe thing. I said as Momo kissed me on the lips.

Why is she being kissy all of a sudden? it's kind of hot but...no...Momo wants something, and the harem is that something

"Yes they would! Imagine being king of the universe and having a group of girls that would do anything for you! And by anything I mean anything fufufu~" She said lovingly

as she booped me on the nose.

"No thanks Momo." I said moving her to the side and placing my hands on my face.

"Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me!" She said winking and getting up as she headed to the kitchen with the rest.

~The Next Day~~~~~

I slowly awoke and stretched my arms as I got up and got dressed as I left the house without a word.

"I know I should have stopped and brushed my teeth and combed my hair, but I know what would happen and I want to avoid that kind of problem for the rest of my days." I

said walking to the school and sighing as I entered only to spot Yui putting her shoes in the locker as she turned to look at me.

'Not her...anything but her.' I thought in my head as walked to my locker and opened it to put my shoes in as I closed the door and noticed Yui walking up to me.

Yuui kun." Yui said as I turned to her.

"Yes ?" I said only to get flashbacks of the many times I had assulted her.

"What are you doing here so early?" She said as I kept my eyesight to hers.

I didn't want to bother staying at the house for breakfast so I came here." I said as she looked closer at me.

"You look horrible Rito." She said as I sighed.

"Y-Yeah ...I guess I was up all night studying!" I said placing a hand behind my head and forcing out a fake laugh.

"Studying on how to be a shameless pervert I bet." She said crossing her arms against her chest.

"N-No ma'am." I objected shaking my head. "I really was studying all night!" I said as Yui gave an eye roll.

"Why do you have to lie to me Rito? I see you at school falling on other girls and getting into different messes all the time! I know you enjoy groping these women!" She said as

her words began striking my heart.

Killing myself should fix all of that

"Face it! Your a shameless pervert! And shameless perverts never learn!" She said jabbing her finger into my chest.

I'm garbage...lower then low...she's right about everything she said

"And your just standing there thinking about me huh? Probably in some sick male fantasy with me wearing a maid outfit!" She added slapping me in the face hard causing me to

fall back a bit.

"..."

So Rito? Am I right?" She said as the tears began to well up.

"..."

"I am right am I?" She added as I was close to breaking down.

"..."

"That's what I thought! Your a sick degenrate pervert! Shamless to the last!" She said turning around and walking away as I saw her disappear as I fell down and began to cry.

I need to end this...I want to end this

~After School~~~~~

As the last school bell rang I picked my bookbag up and walked out into the hall as I made my way to the front entrance only to see Yui again.

Another talking from her and I might just end it now...a neck snap is much faster than anything these days

"Back again Yuui kun." Yui said as I opened my locker and took out my shoes.

"Y-Yes M-Ms.K-Kotegawa." I stammered holding in my tears as Yui looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" Yui said crossing her arms as the tears fell from my face.

"N-Nothing...I-I'm fine." I said choking back my tears as Yui grew worried.

"Rito? Are you okay?" She said in a concerned tone as I slipped on my shoes and nodded.

"S-See y-you t-tomorrow M-Ms.K-Kotegawa." I choked out the words as I left the school only for Yui to catch a glimpse of my hand bleeding.

"Rito? Oh god." She said placing her hands on her mouth as she ran outside only to lose me in the crowd.

~Rito Residence~~~~~

I got home and walked into the bathroom as I got some banadges and washed the arm that I cut with a razor during the talk with Yui as I bandaged my arm up and walked

out of the bathroom and up the stairs into my room as I opened the door and noticed Nana waiting for me.

"Rito!" Nana said jumping out of bed in only a shirt and jeans as she jumped up and ran over to me as she gave me a hug.

"Hi Nana." I said as she looked at me.

"Are you okay Rito?" She said as I began to lay down.

"I'll be fine." I said as she got on top of me.

"Us girls are really worried about you Rito! We love you and just want you to be okay!" She said leaning down and looking into my eyes.

Please Nana...I don't want this...I just want to be alone.

"Rito?" Nana said stroking my hair as I looked at her.

"Yes Nana?" I said brushing her cheek with my hand.

"Thank you...for everything you do." She said giving me a kiss and getting off me as she headed to the door.

"Yeah." I said looking up at the ceiling as I looked at my arm.

"I don't deserve them...I don't deserve anyone." I said beginning to cry.

~Dreaming~~~~~

The dream started off the same as it has always started out since a few months back, I would wake up in my room and open the door to a black void as I would take a jump

and fall down to an abyss, my mind would then slowly begin replaying all of the falls, all of the accidental fondling and groping of the girls around me as I would hold my

head in my hands and cry, I would then see them...Momo, Nana, Lala Mikan and Yami all pointing and shouting pervert, beast, baka and low down dirty trash as Nemesis

would come out from me and tower above me while pointing her finger at me and call me a pathetic waste of life, and that she would have rather died then let herself be

let inside someone as dirty as I was. and then I turn my head and would see Yui as she would slap me in the face as I would always bolt up from my bed in a sweat.

~Rito's Room After Dream~~~~~

"Kill me now!" I cried as I began to hold my hands against my head and sob.

"Rito? Are you okay?" Lala said coming into the room in a button down shirt that showed off her figure along with a pair of cute pink panties that hugged her waist as I saw her

and stumbled back only to fall on the floor.

"Y-Yeah Lala!" I said fighting the sheets and getting up.

"I heard crying! Are you okay?" She said walking up to me as I walked back only to trip and fall on top of lala as we both fell to the floor.

"Lala! Are you okay." I said as she looked at me.

"I'm fine!" She said smiling as I noticed my hand was planted on her breast.

"S-Sorry!" I said taking my hand off and struggling to get back up only to fall on top of her again.

"Rito it's okay!" She said smiling as I tried to hold back the tears.

"It's...i'm clumsy and I mean I...I saw your belly and you looked so amazing." I said trying to find the words as she leaned up and kissed me.

"Your an amazing guy Rito." She said giggling and sliding away from me as I noticed my other hand was stuck to her panties.

"W-Wait Lala!" I yelled as her shirt swayed just in time as I accidently pulled her panties off and held them in my hand as Lala freed herself.

"Rito? Are those my?" She asked pointing at the panties.

"Y-Yes...I tried to tell you to wait! My hand was stuck in your panties and when you moved up they kinda got pulled off!" I said as Lala bit her lower lip.

"Trying to undress me Rito?" She asked winking as I backed up to a wall and waved my hands.

"I-I'm n-not t-trying to undress you Lala! I s-swear!" I stammered as she slowly got up and walked up to me as she knelt down.

"We should really head to bed...together." She said taking her panties from my hand as she saw the bandages.

Oh god...what's happening with Lala? Did celine hit her with pollen again?

"Oh my god Rito!" Lala said letting the shirt open as her leg covered her inner thigh as she took my arm and looked at it. "Are you okay?" She asked as I nodded

"I'm fine Lala! Just had an accident at school, but i'm all well now." I said blushing as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug as her tail swayed

back and forth.

"I'm glad to hear your okay then." Lala said smiling and kissing me on the lips as she then helped me up.

"I better get some sleep for tomorrow!" I said taking my blankets and fitting them back on the bed as I got in.

"I didn't think you heard me Rito." She said getting in bed with me as I moved back and almost fell off the bed again as she grabbed me and pulled me to her. "I said we should

sleep together." She added bringing my head between the opening in her shirt and her visible cleavage as I rubbed my face against her breasts.

"This is a dream...this is a dream...and I don't want to wake up from it." I said as Lala wrapped her arms around me and calmed me down.

"Shhh now Rito...your not dreaming, just let Lala take care of my future husband." She said giggling and pulling my body to hers as I wrapped my arms around her waist and

felt her tail resting on my hand.

Please...please let this be real...Lala...is in my bed? with me? and the girls...their acting strange...almost as if nothing had happened...this truely feels like a-

~Rito's House, Morning~~~~~

I woke up in a sweat and daze as I looked around me. "Oh no...b...but how?" I said looking at my arm to find bandages on still as I looked up. "What was a dream and what was

real then?" I said looking out of my window and wondering. "Did Lala really enter my room?" I said falling back into the bed and sighing, I guess I would never get the answers

I wanted...and I would always be trash to them no matter what.

-End Of Episode 1-

[On The Next Broken Spirit]

Not only Lala, but the whole house is acting very strange! Did celine really infect the house with her pollen? Or is it something else that I don't know of? One thing is for

certain, and that's Yui want's the truth! and she will stop me to find out no matter the cost!

-Next Episode: Broken Spirit Episode 2:House Of Angels And School Of Demons! What's Going On?


End file.
